


A Million Times Forever

by pickledragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Political Alliances, a sequel fic to lok but strongly drawing upon the atla formula, you should probably be familar with both series in passing to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Thomas is the first Avatar after 100 years, in a world that has learned to live without one. As a nonbender raised in Republic City, he’s in an uphill battle to learn bending and prepare for the inevitable human-spirit war. With the help of Thomas’ new found family, they will band together to grow from their pasts and face the world.The ATLA/Sanders Sides AU you’ve all been waiting for.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & The Sides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> By Elena (who doesn't have an ao3), and me.  
> This is gonna be a big one, folks. Thanks for reading and loving these two universes as much as we do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Avatar gives an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving y'all, have a tv interview

A New Era: The Avatar Rediscovered.

By the time this interview is broadcast, it will be old news. But this day, the Avatar was found after 100 years, in our very own Republic City. It’s caused the biggest stir in a century, after we were all sure the Avatar was gone for good. Almost every Avatar since Korra, about a few hundred years ago, was not famed for their interventionist politics, and many people had been debating the use of an Avatar at all long before they disappeared for good. 

The four nations are in a frenzy to claim the so far-unaligned Avatar. He’s truly an Avatar for our time: coming from a reportedly multi-generational non-bending family. He’s managed to pop back up at a convenient time as well: with international tensions at an all time high and Republic City itself collapsing under spirit/human infighting and a housing crisis to rival all others, we may need an Avatar more than ever.

In the midst of the pandemonium consuming Republic City, I make my way into one of the poorer boroughs of Republic City, where the Avatar is rumored to frequent. The homeless rates are on the rise, and it turns my stomach to think of any child, let alone the Avatar, being stuck on the streets. Luckily, I learn he lives in an apartment nearby, so I start my search. I get the luckiest I’ve been in my entire career as a reporter and find Avatar Thomas sitting outside the third building I check out, on an overturned crate of cabbages. 

His face has been blasted on every television screen in the four nations, but up close it’s almost common. Brown hair, eyes to match, and a slump to his shoulders that reveals how young he really is.

It’s a long-held tradition to identify the Avatar on his 16th birthday, but most world leaders voice their disapproval of the practice. Even at 18, it still seems too soon, cutting short this young man’s life to shove him into one of our own, communal devising. But, we do.  
I approach and strike up a conversation. Ask him what it feels like to be the first Avatar in 100 years. 

“It’s pretty nerve wracking thinking of all the expectations that people have. I’ve never even had an Avatar, and now I need to be one?” He chuckles grimly to himself. “I’m going to try my best to help the world, though.” Thomas pauses a moment to drum his fingers against the side of the crate. “I hope that being the Avatar will give me a chance to bring maybe just a little more light into the world.” He makes eye contact with me and I stand up straighter. “I promise to do whatever I can to keep the peace.” 

I find myself taken aback by his positive outlook and honesty. Surprising myself, I tell him he’s not obligated under any circumstances to give me an interview, but if he’d allow me, I’d represent him to the best of my ability.

He invites me inside to his family’s apartment. As I step up the rickety staircase, he cautions me against three sticky steps and a low hanging board. The door in the hallway enters straight to his living room (the door itself displays a finger painting of a badgermole,) and I am greeted with the chaos of a 5-member family on a hectic weekday. 

“Those are my brothers, Remy and Emile,” Thomas says, gesturing to the two adolosecnets running circles in the carpet. “My mom’s in the kitchen and my other mom’s at work, but,” and at this he looks sheepish, “They won’t give comments to the media.” 

“That’s absolutely fine,” I say, and he leads me deeper into the apartment. With a click, he opens one of three doors in the hallway to reveal his room.

“Sorry for the mess, I share a room with my brothers,” he apologises, gesturing for me to sit across from him on one of two smaller beds. Intentionally or not, the height difference when we sit is notable. The radio plugged in by the wall spits out half-fuzzy reports on the uptick in wild spirit attacks, and through the open window, I can hear the faint sound of police sirens.

I start in. “Okay Thomas, let’s get straight…”

“Good luck with that,” he mumbles.

“In… into the questions.” I pause and restart my inquiry. “It’s been almost a hundred years since the last Avatar, and theories have been running rampant about your sudden appearance.”

“Yeah, I’ve read some of the weirder ones,” Thomas snickers. “My personal favorite is the one about me being sent from the future as a baby.”

“My personal favorite is that you’re actually 120 and kept your vitality from all the onion-banana juice.” He laughs, a quick burst of genuine happiness so I go on. “Have you been able to find out what happened to the last Avatar before you?”

“Unfortunately, I haven’t connected with any past lives yet,” Thomas gazes wistfully into the middle distance. “But it would be really helpful if I could.” 

“Okay Thomas, I hate to ask this one, but my station would love to know. On politics, people have wondered what you plan to do about the upcoming declaration of war by fringe spirit groups?”

Thomas hesitated, “Umm.. Well, I-I suppose I could try to communicate with the spirits and come to a ceasefire?” He looks at me nervously. “Is that a good answer?”

“It’s great, Thomas,” I reassure him. “Slightly unexpected, but at this point we’re willing to try anything. Last question: I promise. Do you have a specific goal as the Avatar?”

“A-A goal?”

“Yes, previous Avatars have been known for their influence over major events. Avatar Roku started the Great 100 Year War, Avatar Aang ended it. Avatar Korra even brought spirits to the world. What is your thing?” I lean forward to catch his answer.

“I.. um.. well...I think…” Thomas shrinks into himself. I realize I’ve pushed too far and back off. 

“Sorry Thomas. That one was a little rude,” I apologize, giving him some time to collect himself. “You gave a great interview—kept calm under pressure, took control of the situation. You’d make a good reporter yourself.”

Thomas smiles.

I thank him for the talk and we shake hands. I leave the building feeling more confident in the world than I’ve been in a while.

Thomas is a good kid, I decide. And even with all of my misgivings about the Avatar as a concept, his age, and the turbulence of the world right now... I think he’s going to be great. I can’t help but relate to Thomas. When I was his age, I went through a similar stage of self-discovery amidst chaos when I decided to transition. But, despite the struggles and the pain, I came out a happier person. I have no doubt he will as well.

Good luck Avatar Thomas. The world needs you.

Signing off, I’m Lee Xiaogang for The Republic Spirit Scope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gag Page:
> 
> The Republic City Gossip: The new Avatar might not look like much, but thank goodness he’s here! After only 100 years without an Avatar, fishermen and dedicated fans have been scouring the waters for any icebergs to crack open! Now at least the seas will be clear.


	2. In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interview goes live. After 100 years, the world can now meet their new Avatar. That is, if he can get his act together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update day!  
> Chapter count has been increased from 17 to 18! Yay?

Thomas woke to the sound of quacks from on top of his stomach. Chilly air blew through the window, bringing in the faint noises of a city waking up. 

“Terry! What did tell you about staying in your pond?” He pushed himself upright, making sure to keep Terry balanced. 

Thomas picked up the small turtleduck and slowly crouched to the floor to deposit Terry into a kiddie pool underneath his bed. Space was at a premium when sharing a room with Remy and Emille, so his turtle habitat occasionally played host to his socks. 

He quietly grabbed a stack of crackers and crunched up a couple for his feathered friend. Terry quacked in gratitude. 

“Shh.” Thomas pointed to a small bed across the room where his younger brothers were quietly sleeping. Thomas tiptoed to the foot of the bed to a large dresser filled with stacks of clothing in various sizes and fished out a black shirt and some comfortable pants. On top of the dresser laid a newspaper clipping that advertised his interview that would play later this morning. 

His moms must have put it there for him. He smiled and took the clipping. With a little finagling, he wedged it on the board above his bed where dozens other of his playbills, choir ads, and school report cards hung. His mothers made it mandatory that everyone in the house had to take a small space and display things they were proud of: to remind themselves of their own accomplishments.

Along with these achievements hung posters of every shape and size showcasing Thomas’ favorite shows and movies. He was most proud of the signed, limited edition poster for his favorite performer’s water show tour. He had to work for almost three months to get it from a classmate.

He lightly pushed open the door, careful not to wake his brothers. In the hall, he entered the apartment’s bathroom to fix his hair. A pale face stared back at him in the mirror, full of the anxiety he absolutely didn’t want to feel. Today was it: his first official impression on the world outside of the White Lotus’ announcements.

“Thomas, dear!” his mom shouted from the living room, “The interview you gave is out!”

Thomas ran the comb through his hair one last time, and tried his best to leave his doubts behind. In the living room, his mother was carefully adjusting the TV, searching for the right channel. “There you are! You look nervous,” his mother fussed, re-rumpling his hair.

“I’m not nervous,” Thomas lied.

His younger brother Remy scoffed and started, “Um bitc-” He was cut off by a stern look from his mother. “Uhh, … bro, please. You’re more nervous than a frantic cat.” 

“Thomas does seem nervous,” Emile piped in. “It could have to do with the fact that he feels like he’s not ready enough to face the world.” Everybody slowly turned their heads toward Emile in surprise. He shrugged. “What? I saw a similar conflict on my favorite cartoon, Rugby the Hero Rabbaroo.”

Thomas gave his brother a half-smile. The four of them headed to the living room where the smell of sugar cookies and cocoa powder lingered. The room was rearranged, with the couch pushed close to the small TV. On the coffee table lay a plate of sugar cookies and five glasses of chocolate milk. Thomas’ other mother was crouched down to finish decorating the cookies. 

She looked up in surprise. “Eileen! I asked you to distract him.” His mom smiled sheepishly beside him. “Sorry Hera, we had to deal with some pre-broadcast jitters.” Hera rolled her eyes and smiled. 

She picked up the plate of cookies and presented them to Thomas. “Ta da! Straight from the oven, and straight from my heart.” She winked and her sons groaned. “Actually,” Remy interrupted, “They can’t be straight out of the oven, or the icing wouldn’t—” Emile put a hand over his brother’s mouth. “They look great Mom!” 

The cookies each had a letter on them, spelling out ‘Avatar Thomas’ and an extra, small cookie with a heart scribbled on it. From anyone else’s perspective, the cookies were far from professional and some of the letters were hard to make out, but to Thomas, they were perfect. 

Remy walked over to the table and inspected a glass of milk muttering, “It’s no iced coffee but it’ll do…” Together the five of them crammed on the couch and turned on the television. Thomas peered at the clock. 11:50, ten more minutes. Not a lot of time to prepare for the biggest change in your life.

Thomas’ mind was whirling despite himself, and despite the words of support from his moms. This was it, his first impression on the world. Was he enough? Was he what the world needed after a century of neglect? 

Nine minutes. His mothers were talking to one another in a low voice, Eileen holding tightly to Hera’s hand. Thomas knew what it was about, they weren’t great at hiding things. They were talking about him leaving. 

Six minutes. It was asked of him by the White Lotus, that as soon as his identity was announced that he would leave his home and seek training as soon as possible. He managed to get them to agree to an extra week, but even that was running out. How could he just leave his family? 

Four minutes. Remy and Emile were chatting eagerly, Emile imagining Thomas as one of the heroes he saw on cartoons, Remy laughing and explaining all the ways Thomas could have choked. 

One minute. Thomas was shaking with anticipation and nervousness. Suddenly, a hand grabbed hold of his. Hera looked at him with shining eyes, as Eileen held her hand and gave him a reassuring look. Then a hand on his shoulder, Emile, smiling at him. Remy looked over, and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he groaned, but held Emile anyways. All of them, a chain of connections, calming Thomas as the news’ introduction blared. 

10 seconds.The family, along with the rest of the world, went silent as they began tuning in to hear their lost hero speak. 

Under a bridge near the pro-bending arena in Republic City, Patton set a fire by his feet for the dozens of cats that crowded around him. If he strained, he could just make out the words of the interview from the large projection in Avatar Korra Park. It helped that you could hear a pin drop, even though at least an eighth of the city was crowded onto the grass to see the interview on as large of a screen as possible.

“Hear that you guys? That’s my friend Thomas!” He sneezed as he pet the calico closest to his hand. “Never woulda thunk it, when we were exchanging jokes on the street! I’m gonna miss him a lot.”

The broadcast ceased, and the loud clamor of voices returned to the area. “Well!” Patton announced, careful to move around the cats as he stood up, “Better get going while the crowds are good! Pans aren’t going to handle themselves!”

In the foyer of the Eastern Air Temple, the Jinora Group of air nomads had returned from their weekly rotation as peacekeepers. Virgil met them in the hallway and gave them each a bundle of food. They needed it, after their shift.

On the upper wall, the television showed the interview wrapping up. After Xiaogang gave his sendoff, the entire lobby broke into applause from the exhaustedly happy nomads. After a few whoops from the wilder members, they all went back to the exchange of shifts, as the Gyatso Group headed out.

After he finished greeting his fellow airbenders, Virgil sunk back into the shadows. Since the new avatar was a non-bender, that meant he was going to need to learn all the elements. And as the main air temple, he was absolutely going to come here. Just what Virgil needed: more commotion. His existence alone had caused enough.

Virgil resolved to stay as far away from him as possible.

An ocean away, Logan hit a punching bag off its chain. They were _supposed_ to be training for the display tomorrow, but more of his fellows were interested in gaping at the political mess that was the wider world. Beside him, his fellow soldiers watched the broadcast intently.

Logan knew better. You don’t need to pay attention to who you’re facing if there’s no doubt you’ll crush them. 

The stone practice room’s small television flickered on and off but was clear enough to make out the face of the new Avatar: Thomas.

“Looks like the new Avatar isn’t anything much. Look at the state of his city!”

Logan punched up and the earth rose up to meet his bag. It flew back into his arms and he caught it with a huff. Hanging it back on the hook, he turned towards them. “Stay focused. Distraction will decrease our chances of success.” 

“Says you, Mr. Prodigy,” one of them muttered. The others gave him distressed looks. 

Logan let his voice grow steely. “As the head of this division, that’s an order. Get back to work.”

“Yes sir,” he muttered seditiously but filtered back to his training stations with the others. Good. They had a war to win.

Miles away, Roman banged on his motel room wall. “Quiet over there, you guys! I’m trying to watch TV!” The noises from his pets only got louder, so Roman increased his television volume in retaliation. He recognized Thomas from being one of the few people that showed up to his last show and couldn’t be more pleased to see that the Avatar was a fan of his. Well, of course—why wouldn’t he be? Though it was a bit of a surprise, since his popularity had somewhat waned since…

He looked down at his telephone. Still no calls back from the venues he’d contacted. Any of the twelve. Ah well, it was just a rough spot! He would make it back on his feet, or his name wasn’t the Magnificent Roman, and there were currently not at least 10 otter-penguins living in his bathroom.

He heard a splash from that direction. “Joo Won! Sung! You two _better_ not be splashing everywhere again!”

On the other side of the wall, the chaotic spirit, Remus sat naked in the bathtub with the otter-penguins, changing the water in the tub from a warm bath to a sea of blood, causing distress in the otter penguins as it changed. Joo Won and Sung seemed particularly annoyed. Remus stuck out his tongue at them. 

Despite his crude and playful demeanor, Remus was listening intently to the television blaring in the other room, processing this news. “A new, little Avatar to play with. This really is something, endless possibility. Unfortunately, my smelly butthole of a boss will want to hear about this.” 

Remus’ frown slowly perked into a smile, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t have a bit of fun with this.” With that in mind, he turned the water into otter-penguin urine, stole Roman’s floral deodorant, and floated off while munching on his snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gag Page:
> 
> Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Long ago the 4 Sides lived in harmony and peace, everything changed when the raccoon boi attacked. Only the avatar master of all 4 elements could stop him but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 80 years passed and Virgil and I found the new avatar, a nonbender named Thomas, and although his wits and writing are great, he has a lot to learn before he’s ready to save anyone, but I believe Thomas can save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates as often as we can.  
> For progress on updates and general screaming, come on over to learningthomas.tumblr.com or instagram at _pickle_dragon for fic specifically


End file.
